summer 15
by Natsyxmiikan
Summary: Este verano iba a ser el verano de mi vida, lo tenía todo planeado: fiestas, alcohol, discotecas y como no, sexo con la chica más deseada; Luna Koizumi. Todo a excepción de cruzar el charco grande para dirigirme a un pueblo pequeño de hawai llamado Kauai. Pero aquel viaje se convirtió en el viaje más inolvidable. Gracias a Mikan sakura yukihira, que puso mi vida patas arriba.
1. A la mierda mi mejor verano

**Antes que nada el capítulo es el mismo que anterior solo que he corregido las faltas, ya que en el anterior capitulo había mezclado en primera persona, segunda y tercera.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo todo el cap en primera persona y se me hace muy raro, espero que os guste como ha quedado todo en primera persona, aunque no he cambiado nada ni he añadido nada.**

Literalmente estos están locos, me llamo natsume hyuga y vivo en tokio tengo 18 años y mis colegas y yo acudimos al colegio Gakuen Alice.

Nos encontrábamos en las empresas abandonadas, estos habían querido venir para hacer una especie de tirolinas, porque era así.

De un edificio a otro había un cable y nosotros con nuestros cinturones los solíamos usar para deslizarnos de un edificio a otro.

Mire al reloj y marcaban las 00:17 todavía quedaba 10min para que llegasen más personas, por ahora solo nos encontrábamos Koko, Mochiage y yo. Faltaban Rei y Nobara que eran pareja desde hace 6 meses, Sumire y Luna.

A lo lejos pude divisar como se acercaban dos coches un BMW que sería el de Rei y detrás de ellos luna junto a Sumire en su Seat león.

Nada más bajar del coche luna se me lanzo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besándome en los labios, pude notar como sus enormes pechos se aplastaban junto a mi abdomen.

Al separarnos subimos por las escaleras junto con los demás, eran 20 pisos, al llegar veíamos una parte de Tokio, aunque todo eran luces, hay que decir que la vistas son impresionantes.

El primero en bajar fue Mochiage seguido de Rei. Los dos gritaban como locos y acto seguido se escucharon los gritos de Nobara junto con las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban aquí.

-Mierda, venga Sumire antes de que nos pillen- maldecí la empuje para que se lanzara, le hice una seña con la cabeza a Luna para que se preparara pero solo recibí una negación de cabeza.

-No tengo cinturón, te dije que yo no bajo por ahí ni loca- ruedo los ojos, a veces era tan desesperante estar con ella ¿Porque no podía ser una chica normal? ¿Era mucho pedir? ¡No señor! Tenía que ser la niña rica de papi, la consentida y mimada, a veces me preguntaba cómo fue que empecé a salir con ella, solo era deseo por ella nada más, tenía un cuerpo de infarto que hace poner a mi amiguito contento, MUY contento.

Era esa la única razón lógica que encontraba, que era buena en la cama, por los demás somos totalmente opuestos: A mí me gusta la velocidad, ella le teme. Adoraba sentir la adrenalina por mi sangre, ella odiaba ensuciarse la ropa o las uñas. Y lo que más odiaba, SUS CELOS, por dios, no me conformo solo con ella, era un aburrimiento acostarse todas las noches con la misma, era por eso que muchas veces que el grupo salía por la noche, jamás le avisaba a ella, o de lo contrario ahuyentaría a todas las chicas que se me acercasen.

-O te lanzas, o te dejo aquí sola- le amenacé.

-no te atreverás- su voz detona miedo.

-No me pongas aprueba- mi paciencia se estaba acabando, era tan irritante.

Y lo menos que quería ahora era que la policía me atrapase para llamarles a mis padres, porque estoy seguro de que aparte de recibir una broca y un castigo, me quedaría sin verano.

Y eso es algo que no estaba planeado en mi mente.

Luna se acercó a donde yo estaba quitándome el cinturón de mi pantalón para lanzarse, vi cómo se perdía entre la oscuridad, asique me di la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras de hace un rato, no veía ni tres en un burro y tampoco quería poner la linterna del móvil, ya que lo más probable fuese que los policías me encontrases antes por la luz.

Al final de las escaleras pude ver una luz de un coche, y supuse que era Rei esperándome, normalmente hacíamos así si alguien se quedaba colgado.

Pero nada más pisar la calle de afuera me di cuenta de que era el coche de un policía, menuda mierda la que se me había liado.

...

-No voy a torearlo más, haz ahora mismo tus equipajes, mañana mismo vas con tu primo Tsubasa a Hawai.

-¡QUE! NO PIENSO IR CON ESE ALLA, TODOS MIS AMIGOS ESTAN AQUÍ.

Genial, primero me pilla la policía y encima mis padres han tenido que pagar la denuncia. Y para mejorarlo tengo que ir con mi estúpido primo a Hawai, no es que le odie, pero es un puto pringado, es el panoli de nuestra clase, el empollón.

Lógicamente si mis amigos se enteran de esto mi reputación caerá, y eso es algo que jamás lo deseo.

Sé que desde pequeño empezó a ir para practicar inglés, cosa que yo no sé muy bien, pero luego empezó a ir por propia voluntad, por lo que oí sé que empezó a salir con una chica, pero tiempo después lo dejaron, desconozco los motivos.

Pero, ¿A quién engañamos? O su novia era un cardo borriquero o solo empezó a salir con él por una apuesta, porque eso tenía que ser.

Tsubasa era de mi edad, media 1´80, su cabello era negro azulado y tenía unos ojos azules heredados de su padre, vamos de mi tío. Pero los escondía con esos horribles anteojos redondos, y para sumarlo llevaba aparato, aunque creo que hace poco le quitaron.

Asique, me niego rotundamente a ir a Hawai con ese friqui, además estoy seguro que sus amigos serán igual a él.

Estuve como unas dos horas discutiendo con mis viejos, pero tal parecía que nada funcionaba.

Con un increíble mosqueo me fui a mi cuarto hacer la maldita maleta, el vuelo salía las 10:00 de la mañana. Llegaríamos a las 15:00 pero luego cogeríamos un bus que serían unas 6h de viaje más otras 2 en barco. En resumen sería 8h de viaje.

Genial, mi plan del mejor verano se acaba de ir por un retrete convirtiéndose en el verano más horrible.

Menuda mierda de verano me espera.

Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

El odioso pitidito del despertador fue lo que me despertó, y desde luego fue a parar en la pared.

Me fui a bañar con agua fría para ver si me eso me calmaba los humos, pero hizo el efecto contrario, solo aumentaba mi furia.

Me vestí con unos piratas negros y una camiseta granate combinadas con mis vans de color granate, cogí la maleta que había preparado ayer a la noche y salí de mi cuarto, topándome enfrente con el cuarto que fue una vez de mi pequeña hermana aoi.

Baje las escaleras, para ser honestos, haciendo el mayor ruido posible para joderle un poco a mi vieja.

Al salir a la calle vi a mi primo tsubasa esperándome con su padre, bestia con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de la marca Lacoste, combinadas con unas Stan Smith.

Me metí en el coche y me puse los audífonos, mire de reojo a mi primo y pude ver que ya no llevaba esas horribles gafas redondas, sino que unas gafas de sol de la marca carrera.

Eran guapas, no lo iba a negar, pero me gustan más las mías, que también eran la marca carrera, solo que el cristal era como dorado.

-¿Me has oído?- me dijo Tsubasa mientras me quitaba el audífono de mi oreja, por la cara de ¿porque? que puse creo que se dio cuenta de que no.- Que hemos llegado.

Y en efectivo, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, mire el reloj y eran la 08:45 dentro de una hora las entradas al vuelo serían abiertas.

Vi como su padre se despedía de él, y me causo un poco de envidia, ojala mi padre hubiese sido así.

Pero no, él era el típico padre que solo le importaba su trabajo y no la familia, ni siquiera el muy imbécil se presentó al funeral de Aoi.

-¿Vamos?-me pregunto mi primo, a lo que solo recibió un típico monosílabo de los míos.

-Natsume, no quiero problemas en este viaje, y sé que no te gusta mucho la idea de ir a Hawai y mucho menos conmigo, pero créeme que no todo es tan malo como creerás.

-¿Qué no? ¿Qué hay peor que ir con el empollón de la clase a Hawai? Además estoy seguro que tus amigos, si es que tienes que lo pongo aprueba, serán igual de friquis que tú- sé que mis palabras le hirieron, pero es que me la sudaba, mi verano se había ido a la mierda, nada de alcohol, ni sexo, ni diversión, ni carreras de coche… NADA, absolutamente nada.

Estuvimos una hora esperando en un asiento hasta que escuchamos por lo megáfonos "pasajeros con destino california, vayan a la puerta número 7, gracias y buen viaje"

Al llegar a la puerta numero 7 vimos que había un poco de cola pero no demasiada

Esperamos 15min y después entramos, nuestros asientos tocaban en una de las esquinas y eran dobles, yo me senté al lado de la ventana, mientras que tsubasa en el que daba al pasillo.

Nada más salir la azafata y darnos las instrucciones me puse los auriculares y me quede dormido.

...

El viaje del vuelo fue un coñazo, se me hizo eterno y me moría del aburrimiento, el del autobús ni de qué hablar, mi primo ligo, y desde luego jamás le había visto la faceta que vi en aquel momento.

¡Era un completo mujeriego! Haber yo también, pero estamos hablando de ¡Él! Y grande fue mi sorpresa enterarme de que ya no era virgen, solo verle como le metía mano a aquella morenaza me lo aclaro.

Ya no llevaba esas horribles gafas redondas, y mi curiosidad me gano.

-Oi sombritas ¿Dónde has dejado tus lindas lentes?- siempre le llamaba sombritas, ya que cuando éramos pequeños y teníamos 4 años el me perseguía a todas partes, y desde entonces se quedó con el apodo sombritas.

-Esas lentes son falsas, yo no las necesito. Solo las utilizaba para alejar a las chicas de mi lado, cuando empezamos 3 de secundaría todas las chicas se me acercaban por interés, por el dinero o porque era el primo del gran Natsume Hyuga, así que decidí ponerme esas horribles lentes y a vestirme como me sueles ver. Por dios hyuga, que somos primos ¿acaso creías que era un maldito empollón que se pasaba todas las noches en su cuarto encerrado?

Su pregunta me descoloco, eso creo, o al menos creía. Porque desde luego lo que me dijo no entraba con él. O al menos no con la faceta que tenía de él, porque desde luego el Tsubasa que tengo delante mío es un Tsubasa juguetón y un completo mujeriego. Por no decir cabrón.

-por dios Hyuga, adoro el sexo, adoro las mujeres, la mayoría de las noches salía de fiesta con otros amigos. A que me apuesto a que no conoces el barrio gótico de Tokio- negué con la cabeza- desde luego tienes que venir algún día conmigo de fiesta. Sobre tu reputación tranquilo, nadie va a ahí de nuestro cole. ¡AH! Y sobre este viaje, nadie de tus amigos se enteraran.

Y la verdad es que no me importaba, este Tsubasa que tenía delante me gustaba, y tal vez, solo tal vez. Este verano sería interesante.

 **Y hasta aquí el primer cap, espero que os haya gustado ¿Que tal os ha parecido los pensamientos de hyuga? Es bastante difícil describirle, pero tenía una imagen de él asi.**

 **Bueno guapis, bss ya nos veremos en el prox cap.**

 **Estoy ecribiendo el segundo cap, espero no tardar mucho, os pido perdon por mi tardanza y muchisimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y los rewies que me habeis dejado.**


	2. Tal vez no sea tan malo

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Siempre he creído que hay dos tipos de personas, las que al nacer se cayeron del brazo del médico y cayeron en la cama, porque si no pobre niño si ha caído al suelo… y a causa del golpe se dieron un trompazo de mil demonios que se quedaron tontos, o la otra opción que son muy buenos actores y los felicito porque hasta Leonardo Di Caprio, o Angelina Jolie, que hablando de ella que buena estas, o estabas cuando eras joven… Les gustaría ese oscar que ellos tendrían por su buena actuación de tontos.

Y siempre he creído que mi primo pertenecía al primer grupo, aun mas cuando vestía eso ridículos zapatos que me recordaban a este negro de la serie the fresh prince of beal air, si, era igualito a Steve Urkel.

Pero ahora lo ponía a duda, creo que empiezo a no arrepentirme de este viaje, llevo 12 horas con él, y pensaba que serían los peores de mi vida, ¡pero han sido la ostia!

Y lo bueno es que son 19h atrás, es decir si de allí salimos a las 10:00 de la mañana del sábado ahora son las 3 del mediodía del viernes un día más para vivir.

-¡Choca esos cinco sombritas!- le dije mientras alzaba mi mano derecha, era el 5 número de teléfono que conseguía hoy, íbamos empate, jamás lo hubiera imaginado que sería un contrincante duro de roer.

Pero así es, hasta ahora en mi grupo siempre había sido yo el que ligaba más, y si no tenían opción se iban a donde Rei, pero desde que este empezó con Nobara rechazaba a todas y al ver que no podían hacer nada conmigo nos dejaban.

Y esta vez daba igual, se nos acercaban a los dos.

-vamos, estamos llegando al apartamento donde me quedo siempre que vengo, es pequeño, pero acogedor.

El camino era estrecho, el suelo no era de cemento o piedra, sino de barro, pero estaba seco. Se veían pocas casas, y más palmeras. Se me hacía muy extraño, yo estaba más acostumbrado al ruido, pero aquí todo era tranquilo.

Llegamos por fin a su casa, era una pequeña finca de madera, parecía que tenía dos pisos, menos mal que me había dicho que era un pequeño apartamento… llega a decirme que es una casa bastante grande y me enseña el palacio de bakingam de Madrid.

Vi cómo habría la cerradura y pronunciaba algo como ¿Qué raro? ¿A caso estaba abierta? Tal vez le habrían entrado a robar, pero si lleva un año entero vacío, dudo que haya algo de valor.

-SOPRESAA!- Gritaron unos jóvenes que estaban delante nuestro, era un joven chico rubio de ojos azules, una joven chica de pelo negro y unos ojos color violeta, era linda y esta buena, a su derecha había otra chica más alta que ella que tenía el pelo rosa y unos ojos de color rosa mas oscuros que el de su pelo.

-Chicos!- grito mi primo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, las chicas le abrazaron mientras que con el chico le agarraba de la cabeza y le ponía debajo de su sobaco para "acariciarle" el cabello, dejándole todo revuelto.

-vaya que has crecido misaki- le dijo mientras le miraba descaradamente sus pechos.

-¡IDIOTA!- a poco me deja sordo, vi como mi primo estaba cubriéndose su cabeza con sus manos mientras corría por toda la casa esquivando los trastos que le lanzaba la chica llamada ¿miki? ¿mika? Como sea…

¿Dónde coño había parado?

-¿Tsubasa quién es ese?- pregunto la de ojos violetas, mi primo dejo de correr para mirarme.

-A ese es el tonto de mi primo, cuidar de él, tiene una orientación pésima- decía mientras meneaba la cabeza como diciendo "no hay remedio con este tío".

-¡A quien le dices que tiene pésima orientación sombritas! ¡Te recuerdo que eras tú el que se perdía siempre que íbamos de mi casa al cole cuando íbamos a secundaria. Por no decir que te perdiste un día en los baños del cole a nuestra aula.

-PFF AJAJJAAJAJAJAAJAJ- vi cómo se reían sus amigos de él, las dos jóvenes apretaban su tripa y el chico intentaba taparse la boca para disimularlo, pero era en vano.

Y mi primo era otro cantar, estaba más sonrojado que un tomate.

-Me llamo Ruka, gusto en conocerte Hyuga- me estrecho la mano el rubio. Seguido de él vinieron las otras dos, la de ojos violetas se llamaba Hotaru y me pareció bastante seca y la peli rosa Misaki.

Mi primo no para de buscar algo o a alguien.

-Deja de buscar, ella no ha venido, seguro que estará en la playa, la tonta de ella con lo despistada que es se le habrá olvidado que era el día.- le contesto la oji violeta.

-Ya se enterara cuando venga.

…

Después de dos horas de organizar y vaciar las maletas y comprar las cosas que necesitábamos nos pusimos nuestro traje de baños y bajamos a la playa, era enorme y apenas había gente, más concreto, no había nadie.

La arena era blanca y suave y las aguas eran cristalinas.

-Es la playa Kaiman, al lado hay otra playa, unos 300m lo más probable, la mayoría suelen ir allí, ya que esta, está escondida y es difícil de hallar. Por eso decimos que es nuestra playa.

Y la verdad lo entendía, durante el trayecto no hacía más que echar al lado las hojas que tenía delante.

Las olas que había eran de dos metros tranquilamente.

-Ya me oirá esta- pronunció mi primo, vi que se dirigía a una joven que se encontraba a unos 8 metros de nosotros.

-MIKAN!- grito a todo pulmón, la chica nada más oír lanzó su tabla de surf y hecho a correr hacia él, pero para mi sorpresa paso de él para abrazar a la pelinegra del nombre Hotaru.

-¡TU!- mi primo echaba humos por los oídos, pero vi cómo se tranquilizó cuando la joven le abrazo y le dijo que le había echado de menos.

¿Ella había sido su novia? Vaya con el sombritas, se lo había guardado bien.

Cuando se soltaron me la presento, la chica se llamaba Sakura Mikan, pero le llamaban sakura, era muy guapa, tenía unos ojos de color avellana y su cabello era de color castaño muy claro, 5cm debajo de los hombros.

Y de cuerpo ni que hablar, tenía tipazo la chica.

-Encantada de conocerte Hyuga- su sonrisa me congelo, era la sonrisa más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

-lo mismo digo- mi sonrisa no fue tan grande como la de ella, pero era coqueta, aunque no reacciono como yo esperaba.

La mayoría se sonrojaban o se quedaban atónitas, ella todo lo contrario, hizo más grande su sonrisa, cosa que parecía imposible.

Por primera vez sentí, que los papeles habían sido cambiados.

Nos sentamos en la playa y escuche como ellos eran de diferentes países también, Hotaru era de california, Ruka de Argentina, Misaki de España y Mikan era la única que vivía en Hawai.

Aún seguía sin comprender porque no podía dejar de mirarla, y las veces que coincidíamos en vez de sonrojarse o esquivar la mirada como hacían las demás chicas, ella me sonreía, no como la sonrisa anterior, sino una más pequeña.

Y cada vez que hacía eso, más embobado me dejaba, era diferente, y me gustaba.

Estuvimos hablando horas y me preguntaron de donde era y que tal era Tokio.

Eran majos aquellos chicos, hacía las 8 nos levantamos para irnos a casa, Tsubasa y yo estábamos cansado del viaje, quedamos mañana a las 12 del mediodía en la cruz del parquin.

Ni puñetera idea de cuál era, por última vez la mire y para mi desgracia me pillo, o bueno al menos eso pensé hasta que se despidió de mí.

-Adiós Mikan…- no aparte mi mirada hasta que se fue de mi visión, y al girarme apoye un brazo mío en el hombro de mi primo y le dije:

-Sabes, no son friquis, y si tal vez no será tan malo como pensaba.

Mi primo se rio y yo junto a él, si tenía una sensación de que este verano sera mejor de lo que creo, y creo que tiene nombre… MIKAN.

 **Si me ha costado mucho actualizar y el cap es bastante tranquilo pero era la llegada de ellos y normalmente cuando vas a un lugar no te pones hacer actividades, y menos con gente que no conozcas, por ello quería hacerlo más realista.**

 **Pero a partir de este capítulo habrá más salseo y más actividad, espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis alguna duda o algo que deseéis no dudéis en decírmelo a través de comentarios.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
